Shotaro
|related = Future Shock Deathbike |radar_icon = Only seen in Adversary Mode Deadline. |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = shotaro |handlingname = SHOTARO |textlabelname = SHOTARO |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Nagasaki Shotaro (Japanese: ショータロー, Shootaroo) is a futuristic featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update, released on November 8th, 2016, during the Shotaro Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Shotaro is a high-end sports bike based primarily on the , but also shares some major visual similarities with the in the films, more specifically, the 5th generation design featured in the 2010 sequel . This is evident by the standard neon body kit, low-profile design and wheels of identical size. Furthermore, as implied by its name, some design influences are also derived from the futuristic bike owned by Shotaro Kaneda in the Japanese manga and film, ; these influences include the circular panelling over the center of the wheels and fully exposed tires, if the mudguards have been removed. The Shotaro features a unique start-up sound and a secondary color that glows, being much more visible at night. The glow behaves similarly to neon lights, albeit on the body of the vehicle instead of underneath it. The tires are almost entirely covered and can only be seen when the vehicle is turned on its side. When the bike moves, dark lines can be seen moving under the glowing secondary color over each mudguard, creating a pulsing effect that increases in speed with the bike's acceleration. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Shotaro has an incredible top speed and acceleration, making it competitive with several other high-end sports bikes, including the Hakuchou Drag. It also has great handling around curves and is able to temporarily perform wheelies at low speeds. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :*'' Bulletproof Tires installed as standard. :''See Also: Vehicles in GTA V/Customization#Default Purchase Colors When purchasing a Shotaro, the default color options available on Legendary Motorsport will apply slightly different colors compared to regular vehicles, due to the bike's lighting design. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ShotaroWeek-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Advertisement. Shotaro-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Shotaro on Legendary Motorsport. Shotaro-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Shotaro on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Featured in the Deadline Adversary Mode, as the player vehicle. **In the Adversary Mode, the Shotaro features a variety of unique, futuristic echo air horns, none of which are available in Freemode. *Featured in Vehicle Vendetta Adversary Mode, as a power-up. *Featured in Tiny Racers Adversary Mode, as a power-up. *Featured in various Transform Races. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Purchasable from Legendary Motorsport for $2,225,000 after completing one round of the Adversary Mode, Deadline. The player will unlock the bike regardless of whether they win or lose. Trivia General *The default radio station for the Shotaro is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *The Shotaro's main design influences, being the Lotus C-01 and the Light Cycle from Tron: Legacy, were both interestingly created by the same designer, Daniel Simon. *The bike is named after from the popular manga and film Akira. The bike also bears a strong resemblance to Kaneda's bike from its futuristic appearance. **The name could also have been inspired by the term Shotaro Complex, slang for sexual attraction to younger boys, usually by adult males. This would be another example of Rockstar's humor. *Additional references to the Tron franchise include the "offensive and defensive capabilities decommissioned, including the energy trail". The energy trails are obviously a reference to the characteristic trails made by the Light Cycles. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Upon starting the engine, the bike will produce a unique, electrical pulse sound. *When powered down, the engine shares the same sound effect used on the Tyrus and X80 Proto. *The Shotaro is not road legal, due to the lack of a licence plate and due to the lack of a speedometer. *The Shotaro is fitted with bulletproof tires by default. *The bike does not actually feature any stock rims, seen when the bike is destroyed and the exterior covers are blown off. Such that, although the option to change the Shotaro's rims is still available, it is not noticeable, as the bike's design completely covers the inner radius of both tires, even if the mudguards are removed. However, this does allow custom tires to be exposed. *Before its official release, the price was originally stated to be $2,375,000. **After playing Deadline for the first time, the player may receive a Vehicle Trade Price Unlock notification for the Shotaro; however, its price will not change. References Navigation }} pl:Shotaro Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Sport Bikes